lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Ladies of Llangollen
The Ladies of Llangollen were two upper-class Anglo-Irish women whose relationship scandalised and fascinated their contemporaries. The Ladies are interesting today as an example of historical lesbianism or romantic friendship. Lady Eleanor Butler (1739-1829) was considered an over-educated bookworm by her family, who occupied Kilkenny Castle. She spoke French and was educated in a convent in France. Her mother tried to make her join a convent because she was becoming a spinster. The Honourable Sarah Ponsonby (1755-1831) lived with relatives in Woodstock, Ireland. Her host, Sir William Fownes, tried to force himself on her on various occasions. Their families lived only two miles (3 km) from each other. They met in 1768, and quickly became friends. Over the years they formulated a plan of a private rural retreat. Rather than face the possibility of being forced into unwanted marriages, they ran away together in April 1778. Their families hunted them down and forcefully tried to make them give up their plans – in vain. They decided to move to England but ended up in Wales and set up home at Plas Newydd, near the town of Llangollen in 1780. They proceeded to live according to their self-devised system though they could rely on only an annual £280 from intolerant relatives (equivalent to £28,739.20 in today's terms 2007). http://www.measuringworth.com/index.html Still, they overhauled Plas Newydd to the Gothic style with draperies, arches and glass windows.Plas Newydd, home to the Ladies of Llangollen They hired a gardener, a footman and two maids. This led to significant debt and they had to rely on the generosity of a very few friends. They devoted their time to seclusion, private studies of literature and languages and improving their estate. They did not actively socialize and were uninterested in fashion. Over the years they added a circular stone dairy and created a sumptuous garden. Eleanor kept a diary of their activities. Town-dwellers of Llangollen simply referred to them as "The Ladies". After a couple of years, their life attracted the interest of the outside world. Their house became a haven for all manner of visitors, mostly writers such as Robert Southey, Wordsworth, Shelley, Byron and Scott, but also the military leader Duke of Wellington and industrialist Josiah Wedgwood; aristocratic novelist Caroline Lamb, who was born a Ponsonby, came to visit too. The Ladies were known throughout Britain, but in fact led a rather unexciting life. Queen Charlotte wanted to see their cottage and persuaded the King to grant them a pension. Eventually their families came to tolerate them. Butler and Ponsonby lived together for the rest of their lives, over 50 years. Their books and glassware had both sets of initials and their letters were jointly signed. Eleanor Butler died in 1829. Sarah Ponsonby died two years later. Their house is now a museum run by Denbighshire County Council. Both of the ladies are buried at St Collen's Church in Llangollen. Butlers Hill, near Plas Newydd, is named in honour of Eleanor Butler. The Ponsonby Arms public house in Llangollen takes its name from Sarah Ponsonby. References See also * Boston marriage External links *The Ladies of Llangollen *The Ladies info from Gathering the Jewels, a website from the museums of Wales Category:Feminists Category:History of Denbighshire Category:History of Shropshire Category:LGBT history of the United Kingdom Category:Multiple people Category:People from Ireland Category:People from Wales Category:Women